


Reckless

by scarlettriotkiri



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Arguing, Brothers, Concern, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Moblin Fight, Sorry this might suck, WIND SAYS FUCK, Wind Wants To Grow Up, first time publishing something lmao, mention of Time, simple, wind and legend centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettriotkiri/pseuds/scarlettriotkiri
Summary: Arguing ensues after Wind breaks a bone.





	Reckless

“Wind, you can’t keep doing that!” Legend yelled out.

Legend was setting Wind’s broken right arm as he scolded him. Wind’s head was turned away from his peer. I’m completely fine.

“Are you even listening to me?! You can’t keep running into danger! You’re going to get yourself killed! Good fuck, Wind!” he tied off the makeshift sling made with cloth from a spare tunic. 

Wind quickly got to his feet. He rejected the fairy from Time and kept walking into the forest.

“Wind! Are you kidding me!” Wind heard from behind him. 

He quickly spun around, seeing the rest of the men quickly going back to muttering between themselves.

“Legend! I’m not some fucking kid! I’m not your fucking protégé, I’m not your child, and I’m not your brother!” Wind yelled back.

Wind instantly felt a pang of regret. “Wait, Leg-”

“No. If you want to be an adult, fine. Here,” Legend shoved a dagger into his left hand. Legend looked him dead in the eyes with a look of disapproval? Anger? Concern?

“Keep walking. Keep fuckin’ walking.”

Wind sneered at the older man, grabbed the knife, and ran into the forest. He would be fine. It wasn’t the first time he was by himself.

 

Wind slumped against a tree after hours of walking. His stomach rumbled. The adrenaline of anger had left his body, and his broken arm began to hurt severly.

He took out his dagger to stab the tree again, but it was no use. Nighttime had settled in and monsters were bound to come. The dagger was already severly dull and taking out his aggression had done it no good. If he used it again, he would risk breaking it. Wind snickered at the thought of Wild breaking another weapon.

He started nodding off before the sound of moblin cries rang out.

Wind jumped out, getting into a battle stance. He had no armor, no back up, and barely any weapons. 

A red bokoblin soon sprinted out of the woods, screaming its terrible war cry. Wind let out his own and prepared to be hit with its club as he sprinted with his dagger at the pitiful monster.

A figure suddenly ran between him and the bokoblin. His sword stopped the swing of the monster’s club and nearly cut it in half.

“Stay. Away. From. My. Brother.”

Legend pulled his sword back, ripping the club from the moblin’s hands. The moblin screamed and ran, but didn’t make it far before a beam of light came from the Master Sword, decimating the moblin.

Wind stared at his savior as Legend breathed heavily, catching his breath from the fight. Legend turned around to look at his counterpart.

Wind expected to hear another shout, but instead was caught into a bone-crushing hug. He wrapped his good arm around his brother and buried his face into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” they both said. They looked at each other again for a couple of seconds and laughed till they cried.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing. Wanted to test it. Not sure if I will continue with this one-shot series but it's really good to practice with. Constructive feedback on writing, tags, publishing, etc, please!
> 
> -Maia (bastard legend kin to y'all on discord lmao)


End file.
